


Middle, Beginning, End

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Police Detective Jughead Jones, Smut, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Jughead's spiraling out of control, and Betty's the only one who can help.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Middle, Beginning, End

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Prisoners the other night and I just could not stop picturing Jughead in Jake's roll. Please be warned that I do mention dark themes such as suicide, child murder and abduction, among some other things. This chapter is mainly about Jughead's job and his developing relationship with Betty. Tags will be added as I go.

All Jughead sees is darkness, complete and utter loss of control as this terrible never ending day gets worse and worse. This case has been nothing but dead end after dead end, and it’s maddening to say the least. He just can't get ahead. 

Today he’d finally found a suspect, spent the whole day trying to get something tangible out of the fucker, only to have his own damn cool slip right out of the window. He’d lunged at the suspect, which resulted in uniformed officers entering and trying to control the situation. Finally, shit went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds, as the suspect got a hold of a gun from one of the officers, and like a bloody cherry on top, he blew his own brains out right there in the interrogation room. 

No one is giving Jughead a hard time about it, even though he deserves it. He knows he does. The case is going nowhere and it involves a young, missing, pregnant woman. He’s never one to give up easily, but his confidence in this one is thinning.

Back in his cubicle, he smashes the shit out of his keyboard and finally collapses into his desk chair. The darkness has turned red, pouring out of him in defeat and failure. 

The whole office, who’s left anyway, doesn’t question it, but his captain, who’s still here because of the mess Jughead’s caused, approaches and sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder from behind.

“Go home, Detective, or better yet, if you have a girl, go to her,”

Jughead keeps his head in his hands, elbows on his knees and fingers gripping at his hair. He’s not sure if he should be bringing this energy to Betty, but even he knows she’s the only one who can do any good at all, when he’s like this.

His captain leaves, and finally Jughead does the same, grabbing his coat to help with the weather.

It’s raining, fucking freezing, making everything worse than it already is, and his head is in a complete fog by the time he’s finally pulling into Betty’s apartment complex. 

He doesn’t want to wake her if she’s sleeping, it’s late, so he fidgets with his keys, finding the one she gave him, and lets himself in. 

“Jug?” He hears her call from the bedroom. He notices then that the light is on down the hall and takes a deep breath, resting to collect himself. It doesn’t work. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he calls back, so not to worry her. 

He shrugs his coat off and slicks his wet hair back as he steps out of his boots then heads towards the light. 

Betty’s in her pajamas, sitting on her bed with a bunch of papers out, working on her own case. She’s the smartest person he knows, an incredibly determined FBI agent, always collected and cool, unlike his temperamental ass. 

“I didn’t…” Her sentence falls away as she looks up and catches his appearance, worry lacing her beautiful features. 

“Jug,” she breathes, lifting off the bed and rushing to him. She has him in her arms in seconds. “Oh baby, what happened?”

He just holds her, her warm dry body feeling heavenly again his wet freezing one. He just buries his face in her neck, inhaling her clean, fresh scent. 

Betty doesn’t ask again, she just pulls back and begins to lift his half wet shirt up and off his body. “Shower,” she instructs, pulling him along to her ensuite.

He watches her, focusing on her beauty as she starts the shower then continues undressing him by moving to his belt, where she stripes off his gun, then his pants. She stares at his face, cupping it in her hands. He watches her worried green eyes, wanting to get lost in them the way he has so often over the last six months. It was unexpected, the way he's fallen in love with her, but he's glad he has.

“Come on, get in the shower,”

He doesn’t even realize he’s gotten in, but the next second he feels the warmth of the water and tries to relax under it, running his hand through his hair again. Betty steps in a moment later and he lets her take care of him, washing him and telling him it’s okay. 

He hasn’t seen her in a few days, he’s been working this case non stop, but she knows it’s a big one and never gives him shit for working crazy hours. Having the job she has, she knows how it is.

“You’re worrying me,” she tells him gently, taking his face in her hands again.

He knows he must be acting weird, completely detached, so he does the only thing he knows to bring himself back. He moves his hands to her skin, cupping her face with one hand while the other goes to her waist, pushing her against the glass, already fogged up from all the steam in the small room.

She moans into his mouth as he kisses her. He feels the beat in his chest return, his blood beginning to pump with need for her. 

Her arms wrap around his shoulders as he moves his hands down to lift her up and wrap her legs around himself. 

His captain is constantly telling him he needs to find himself a good woman, make himself a home and have some kids. He needs something to ground himself to life because if he doesn’t this job is going to eat him whole.

Betty’s his home and no one will ever understand him the way she does. He doesn’t want kids, not in this shitty world they live in, not after seeing children who have been abducted, abused, and murdered in the most horrific of ways. 

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he reaches between them and they both groan as he slips into her warmth. She whimpers his name and suddenly the darkness is replaced by her, his angel. 

The blur begins to turn into focus, putting all his energy into the growing pace of his thrusts. Betty cries out as the force of what he’s doing makes the glass rattle, her ass and lower back hitting it over and over again. 

“Yes, yes,” she hisses, “fuck yes, fuck me, fuck me, oh fuck… Juggie!” she cries, pulling his hair hard, the way he likes. He probably needs a haircut, but Betty likes it like this, so he's not going to touch it.

“Come,” he demands with a grunt against her neck, his chest pressed so hard against hers that he wonders if she can actually breathe. “Come around my cock,” His hands are rough on her skin, and he’s just on the edge of stopping himself from actually hurting her. 

“Hmm, oh,” she gasps, and the way her body begins to tense and shake against him indicates she’s there. 

“Fuck,” he groans out between his teeth, her perfect little cunt clutching around him for dear life. 

With a few more thrusts he spills himself inside her, holding onto her as tightly as he has been the whole time, maybe tighter.

Steam continues to fill the room around them, she continues to hold him and he doesn’t let go either. He holds her steady for a moment after her feet are on the ground, and when he’s sure that he won’t have a complete meltdown anymore, they finish showering together.

* * *

When he opens his eyes the next morning, the first thing he does is look at Betty’s side of the bed. She’s not there, but his arm reaches out anyway, feeling the cold sheets. He can smell coffee and it helps him relax, knowing she’s here, somewhere in her apartment.

The second thing he does, is turn to see his gun and badge on the nightstand next to him. He doesn’t remember going to bed last night. He must have passed out right after the shower, and Betty, being Betty, put his things how he likes them. It's probably not super healthy, but being a cop for so long, he's learned to always sleep with his gun close.

He hasn’t gotten a good night’s rest since the case began, and now that he has, he actually feels a lot better.

He hears Betty enter the bedroom and smiles as he looks to see she’s dressed and ready for the day, a smart suit and her long blonde hair only half pulled back, parts of it falling over her shoulders.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” she says, coming to sit next to him on the bed and handing him a coffee.

“You’re a literal angel,” he tells her as he sits up and accepts the mug, kissing her before he takes a sip of the magic she manages to work with nothing but hot water and fresh ground beans.

“You only say that because I made you coffee,”

He drinks more of it before placing it next to his gun and badge. “No, that’s not the only reason,” he tells her seriously. “Thank you for last night. I’m sorry, I know I gave you no warning and it was late.”

She gives him a sad smile. “I gave you keys because I want you to use them whenever you want, you can come here any time,”

He pulls her in for another kiss, her lips sweet from the gloss she’s applied to them. Six months ago he never thought he’d be here, with the infuriating know-it-all FBI agent who he was forced to work with on a particularly big case. Now, he can’t imagine life without her.

“I have to go, but are you okay?” she asks as they pull away from the kiss.

He feels a lot better this morning, ready to go back to work with a clear head and even more determination. He nods and holds her hand so she won’t leave for another moment.

She gives him another one of her sweet smiles, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead as she gets up. “Make yourself at home and have something to eat before you go in,”

He nods and watches her leave, then gets out of bed. His clothes from last night have been moved, probably to the laundry, so he gets dressed in one of the backup outfits he leaves here in case of emergencies. When this case is over he’s going to ask Betty to get a place together, the thought of being with her always makes him feel all warm and cozy inside.

He’s not sure how, but while he wasn’t paying attention, Betty has completely and utterly taken over his heart, and he’s glad for it, because it’s much safer in her gentle hands than his.

She’s his salvation.


End file.
